The present invention relates to a gun lock for a trigger-operated gun which is designed to be installed on the gun in a position behind the trigger to prevent the trigger from firing the gun.
Mechanical gun locks are designed to be installed on the gun in a position behind the trigger to prevent the trigger from firing the gun. These gun locks use a mechanical key that can be easily duplicated, and the locks themselves can be compromised by means of a master key or a look pick.
Furthermore, such gun looks can be opened by anyone in possession of one of the keys. With such gun locks it is not possible to restrict the use of the gun to the gun owner or to some other person who is licensed or otherwise authorized to use the gun.